


Never Coming Back Down

by perrienova



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/F, Fights, boxer!jade, nurse!perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova
Summary: Jade is an underground fighter, Perrie is a nursing student. They’re each other’s missing pieces.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Jade stood in the backstage bathroom of the basement they referred to as the arena. Bracing herself on the counter, she spit blood into the sink. She wet a paper towel, dabbing at the cut on her face. She had just got her ass kicked. A black eye was forming on her left side, bruising evident already. She took off her shirt, inspecting her ribs and making sure they hadn't broken in the fight. 

Her coach, Jesy, burst into the bathroom. 

"You alright?" Jesy asked, giving Jade a once over as she looked for broken bones. 

"Never better," Jade gritted out. 

"Well, here's your paycheck." Jesy handed Jade a wad of cash. She clapped Jade on the back. 

"Ow," Jade groaned. Jesy laughed lightly, leaving the bathroom. 

Jade put her shirt back on, pushing herself away from the sink and walking out the bathroom door. 'Backstage', or rather, a room off the main part of the building's basement, was littered with a few other fighters, including the girl she just lost to. Leigh-Anne came up to her, wincing at Jade's beat up face. 

"Sorry, man," Leigh said. 

"Nah, you're good. I've had way worse," Jade assured her. And she had, this type of pain was pretty familiar by now. 

"We're all heading to grab some drinks if you wanna come," Leigh-Anne offered. 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good," Jade said. 

Jade grabbed her sweater, pulling it on before taking her duffle bag over her shoulder. 

The small group of fighters headed straight to the bar upon arrival. Some drank in celebration of victory, others, like Jade, to numb the pain that came with losing. 

"Shit, man, you got fucked up out there," one fighter, Harry, said to Jade. 

"Leigh always delivers, tonight was just not my night," Jade brushed off his concerns. 

The group found a booth, settling down with their drinks. All Jade wanted to do then was forget her defeat had ever happened. 

After a while of drinking at chatting, Jade was starting to feel suffocated in the tiny dive bar. 

"I'm gonna get some air," she said. Jade scooted out of the booth, heading to the door. 

Jade leaned against the wall, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She lit up, taking a long drag and sighing out the smoke. 

A blonde woman was eyeing Jade from a few feet away where she, too, was taking a smoke break. 

"You alright?" the blonde asked. 

"I'm good," Jade replied. The blonde walked over to Jade, leaning her side against the wall so she faced Jade. 

"You don't look so good," the woman pointed out. "I could get you fixed up, I'm a nursing student."

"A nursing student that smokes?" 

"We all have our vices," the blonde said lightly. "I'm Perrie." She stuck a hand out for Jade to shake. Jade did so, a slow smirk coming to her face. 

"Name's Jade," she said, shaking Perrie's hand for just a bit too long.


	2. Two.

Sitting at a booth separate from Jade's 'colleagues', Jade and Perrie sat and talked. Perrie talked about her studies, Jade giving brief half-explanations for the state her body was in. Perrie held Jade's hands from across the table, running a thumb over the scraped and bruised knuckles lightly. 

"You know, my kit's all at home, but I really could get you all sorted out," Perrie said. 

"All sorted out?" Jade asked, a suggestive tone evident in her voice. 

"Definitely." Perrie made eye contact with Jade, looking up from Jade's hands, a slow smile coming to her face. "Yeah, definitely." 

"What're you waiting for then?" Jade copied Perrie's cheshire cat smile. 

Perrie stood, keeping ahold of Jade's hand and pulling her along behind her. 

Perrie's apartment suited her. It was littered with house plants, abstract art, a couple dogs who greeted the pair at the door. Setting her keys on the kitchen counter, Perrie grabbed Jade's hand again and led her into the bedroom. She gently pushed Jade's shoulder so she would sit on the bed. Perrie got her first aid kit from the bathroom. 

Jade's hands were disinfected and wrapped with gauze, a butterfly bandage was applied to the cut on her cheek, ice pressed onto her black eye. 

"You have more?" Perrie asked. Jade figured she might as well do it now, and pulled her shirt over her head. Perrie carefully danced her fingers over the extensive bruising on Jade's ribs, pushing gently in some places with a frown on her face. She held up a finger, mumbling, "Be back in a minute," and leaving the room. She returned with saran wrap, wrapping it around Jade's ribs and having her hold an ice pack there. Perrie pressed another ice pack onto the other side of Jade's ribs, letting her eye be for a moment before deciding Jade should hold a third ice pack there too. 

"You know, I thought this was gonna be sexy," Jade said. 

"Me too," Perrie laughed. "Someone really beat the shit out of you." 

"It's their job," Jade said. "My job too."

"Fighting?" 

"Yeah, fighting."

Perrie hummed thoughtfully. "So, what you're saying is, you could use someone to patch you up pretty regularly, then." 

"I suppose so. You have someone in mind?" Jade asked coyly.

Perrie rose from where she knelt on the floor, keeping the ice pack against Jade's ribs as she leveled her face with Jade's. She leaned in, mindful of Jade's bruised lip as she gently kissed her. 

"I think I do," Perrie said, pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t decided if I want to stop this fic here or make it a longer chaptered fic. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @lemoneyesharry


	3. Chapter 3

“Babe, are you sure?” Jade asked, turning around to face Perrie. Their hands were joined as they walked down the street towards the ‘arena’. Perrie was insistent she go to Jade’s next fight with Leigh-Anne, saying she could help any injuries at the scene. 

“I’m sure, lovey,” Perrie said confidently. She gave a squeeze to Jade’s hand. 

Jade turned back around, continuing down the street. Perrie gave a bit of a half-skip to catch up with Jade, swinging their hands back and forth between them. 

They arrived at the arena, the guy at the door giving Jade a nod as she entered. They made their way downstairs to the hustle and bustle of the arena. Betters and watchers were already lining the makeshift ring, waiting for the starting acts. There would be two fights before Jade and Leigh’s, and then they’re up. Jade led Perrie carefully backstage to where Harry was using her dressing area. She didn’t mind, he was courteous and could share a mirror. Perrie took a seat, taking in her surroundings as Jade slid in next to Harry to get ready. 

Soon, Harry was called for the first fight. Jade took Perrie by the hand, lifting her out of the shair, and slipping into it. She pulled Perrie into her lap, cuddling into her shoulder. Leigh-Anne came over from the other side of the room. 

“Don’t forget to block this time, Jade,” Leigh’s tone was joking but her words were serious. Jade would get too caught up in throwing punches that she’d forget to block. 

“I won’t,” Jade assured her. Leigh ruffled Jade’s hair as she walked past, leaving to watch Harry’s fight. 

“She’s who you’re against?” Perrie asked.

“Yeah, that’s Leigh,” Jade said. 

“She seems nice,” Perrie said. 

“Most of us are.” 

Before long, it was time for Jade to hit the ring. 

Perrie took a spot next to Jade’s coach, Jesy, where she’d be safe from the clamoring audience. Jade stepped into the ring, hands wrapped and ready. Leigh-Anne stepped in on the other side, eyeing Jade. The referee spoke but Jade couldn’t hear him. The adrenaline was coming on high, her blood rushing in her ears. She was ready to do this. The bell rang. 

Jade and Leigh both held their fists protectively in front of their faces, Jade remembering Leigh-Anne’s words from before. Both were hesitant to be the first ones to strike. Jade broke through the hesitancy, punching through Leigh’s block and with her other fist, landing a punch on Leigh’s face. She finished with a punch to the gut with her right hand. Leigh barely flinched, throwing back punches at Jade. 

Jade took a knee to the gut, a kick to the head, Leigh receiving a few kicks to the torso from Jade and punches square in the face. It was a pretty even match until Jade broke through Leigh’s block once again. She landed a slurry of punches to Leigh’s face, ending with a sharp right hook. Leigh fell to the ground, staying down. 

Jade turned to her corner to find Perrie jumping up and down and cheering for her. Jesy looked proud. She had done it.


	4. Four.

The crowd went wild. Most of them had seen Jade’s defeat the week prior, and many had been betting against her. Jesy held up Jade’s hand in victory. Perrie whooped, clapping her hands excitedly from Jade’s corner. Jade took several confident steps towards Perrie before swooping her up into a victory kiss. The crowd went even crazier at that. 

Jade hopped down from the makeshift ring, helping Perrie down after her. They went backstage together, the other fighters congratulating Jade on her win. Jade grabbed her bag, and raised an eyebrow at Perrie. 

“You ready?” Jade asked. 

-

The door of Jade’s apartment slammed behind her and Perrie. Their mouths melded together as they stumbled into the living room, each setting down their bags, Jade throwing her keys on the couch. 

“Bedroom,” Jade moaned, tugging on Perrie’s hand. 

“Wait,” Perrie said, breaking the kiss. “You’re bleeding.” 

“Shower, then,” Jade pulled Perrie back to her, kissing her. 

Jade led Perrie into the bathroom, undressing as she went. Her ribs had only gotten unwrapped a few days before and new bruises were definitely forming. Jade was bleeding in several places: her nose most notably, her lip, her cheek, and a cut on her ribs. She paid them no mind, turning the shower on. Perrie clumsily undressed, letting Jade pull her into the shower. 

Perrie yelped at the cold water, Jade laughing as she turned the faucet to the warmer side. 

“Your poor face,” Perrie dragged a gentle finger over Jade’s cheek. 

“I’ve had worse,” Jade dismissed. “Come here.”

Jade wrapped an arm around Perrie’s waist, pulling her in close. She kissed her with fervor, wanting to cement this moment in her mind forever. Jade’s hand traveled between Perrie’s legs. 

It was slippery, very wet, and probably definitely more dangerous than sex should be, but after getting out of the shower, Jade couldn’t find any regrets. 

“Let me take care of you properly now,” Perrie insisted. 

Perrie retrieved her bag from the kitchen, having come prepared with her first aid supplies. She tsked at Jade’s ribs. 

“I’m gonna have to wrap them again, this one is probably fractured,” Perrie said. “You should go to urgent care.”

“I’m not going to urgent care, not when I’ve got you to fix me up.” 

Perrie blushed, going about her work on Jade’s damaged body. 

As Perrie finished up, she planted gentle kisses over each bandaged area on Jade. From her ribs, to her cheek, to the tip of her nose, to her lips. Jade wrapped her fingers into Perrie’s hair, deepening the kiss. 

This she could definitely get used to. 

END.


End file.
